We live in the same world
by MaggotPrincess91
Summary: A twist on Twilight. A goth chick and football player fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

We Live in the Same World

We Live in the Same World

Chapter One

Have you ever liked someone so much but you knew you would never be with them? I thought that for the longest time, until I found that one person that made me happy in my life. The only problem is we are from different worlds, kind of. He's a football player, and I'm a "Goth" chick. Now I'm sure you're wondering how could this happen, well let me take you back to when this all started the beginning of my junior year.

"Ugh, I hate my schedule, Study, English, Chemistry, Lunch, U.S. History, Sculpture, Spanish, and finally Math. Hmm I wonder if I'll have anyone good in my class", I sighed and walked off into my study. _Study is so pointless on the first day of school, I should have just skipped. _Flipping through a magazine for 45 minutes until the bell chimed_. I hate that bell… it's the same one as my door bell. _Getting up and shoving my self through the crowded hallways of this prison we call high school.

_English, there are a lot of people in here, but no one I care to talk to._ That's when I saw him. Tall, muscular, blonde, blue eyes, some one I would never take another glance at. There was something different about him, it felt as if we where the only ones in the room. He smiled. _Oh man I'm blushing. I think he smiled at me. Oh man! Raven, calm down he didn't smile at you he just looks through people like you. Wait, Wait! Is he walking over here? _

"Hey baby", he smiles.

_Is he talking to me?_ Questioning I try to force a smile and say "hi", but before then this beautiful blonde hair cheerleader type gets up and wraps her arms around his perfect neck. _Of course he wasn't talking to you Rave … he's a football player, and duh foot ball players have cheerleader girl friends._ I let out a sigh and look at my desk when the teacher comes in. Miss Smith, this pointy old woman, tall, thin, full of enthusiasm about learning, you know the same skit every teacher puts on when it's the first day of school.

A piece of paper is placed upon my desk. _What the hell is this for?_ _It's the first day of school. Do not tell me she is going to give us some stupid writing thing. Ugh!_

"Now class, I'm sure you're wondering "What the hell is this for?"

People seem to smirk, cause they knew that is what they where thinking. _Wow mind reader…_

"Well it's a small writing assignment. Now, now class it won't be that bad. All it is, is a two page paper on "who you really are", and will be due by Friday."

_Great another paper on "who I am", I don't even know that._

"And class, don't put anything in there you don't want the whole class to know, because beginning Friday and moving on into next week we will be reading them out to the whole class" She said as the whole class groans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long and pointless day of school I'm finally free I then go to my broken down locker to put some bricks into it. _I guess my locker partner has already been here. Grace seems nice, quiet and neat. Today was so stupid; I'm just in a school of idiots. _I go to turn to close my locker and there he is walking in slow motion? _What? Slow motion? This is getting creepy. _This angel is coming towards me. He stops before my locker and opens his. _He smells so good, and he is my neighbor! No fcking_ _way. I must be dreaming._

"Hey" he smiles.

I look around to see if there is anyone else around. "Hi?"

He gives me a smile," So you're in my English class. Can you believe the work load the old bag has given us?"

"Ugh". _Why can't I say anything, I sound so stupid. _"…Well I really don't have a life and writing is a passion of mine, but I hate how we have to talk about ourselves, and then present them to the class."

He gives a small chuckle, "Yeah I know what you mean. Its hard to say who you are and not sound so, um, conceded. Not to brag but I'm the reason that our football team makes it all the way."

_That wasn't conceded at all. _"That wasn't conceded at all. You know you football players think you're all that just because you can run with a ball in your hands. Ugh!" I slam my locker door and I turn to walk away.

"Well at least I don't look at the world like it's all doom and gloom 24/7!"

"You have no idea what kind of sht I've been thought and you cant assume that my life is all that its cracked up to be, you have no fcking clue who I am or what my past is."

He just looks at me. _Say something, anything. _

"You're right I don't, and you know what's also true, you don't know a fcking thing about me", he says as he slams his locker closed and heads out of the school.

_Great not only does he think of me as a bitch but as a person who hates life. I love life, I just hate that my mom died. _I sigh out loud and head outside and begin to walk home. The clouds turning grayish and a few drops begin to fall. I sigh, "Well this weather is really helping my mood." I walk home and it pours as soon as I reach my street. Running as fast as I can, I still get soaked.

Crawling up to my room, shaking because of the cold rain I take off my clothes and find some warm pjs and put them on. I turn to my computer and open up Microsoft word to start my English work.

_Who am I, what is my story? This is impossible I have no idea who I am. I guess I could write that. Who I really am that will still scare people and tell them to leave me alone? I guess I could write about how I was born and my mom died. No, I don't want people to read that… ugh I wish this was easier. _

I start typing on my computer and I finish my paper in about an hour. _No too bad if I say so myself. Two pages double space, on "Who I am" Ugh I don't want to share it with the class._

The door bell rings, sighing I get up and I walk downstairs slowly. _The person seems to be in a rush, so ill go extra slow_. After about a minute I get to the door, opening it and there he is my angel.

"Um hello," I say in a questioning way.

"Look Raven? I'm sorry it wasn't right for me to yell at you or anything like that, Deanna, that girl who I was with earlier today, well I caught her cheating on me with the coach. I guess I took my anger out on you and I felt really bad."

"I guess you're different from all the other guys in our school. I don't think anyone has ever apologized to me. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have said those things either." I smile as I see him blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"I've never seen you looking cute, or in tighter clothes, you have a great body." He smiles and puts his hand on my waist.

"Can you not do that, it's weird. I-I just don't really like being touched."

"Raven, I like you. I know it's weird, we come from two different worlds and all."

"Steve, we come from the same world."

He smiles, "Well that's one way to look at it. Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Let me kiss you".

"Okay".

He leans in, his lips an inch away from mine. _Oh boy this is really going to happen!_

"Honey wake up! Dinner's here." My dad is shaking my shoulder, I fell asleep.

"I'm up, I'm up. I'll be down in a minute." I say as I look up at the screen, my paper is already done being typed, with a few letters more then needs to be. _Must have typed that when my head fell onto my key board. _I delete the extra on my paper and I print out a copy. I head down for dinner kind of sad._ It was all a dream. Damn. I was really hoping it was real. _I get into the kitchen and I smell fast food. Gross.

"I know you don't like fast food so I picked up some vegetarian sushi for you and it's in the fridge." My dad smiles as he hands me chop sticks.

"Thanks dad." I sigh.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Dumb"

He laughs and we sit down and eat silently.

_Why did it have to be a damn dream? I really wanted it to be real. It felt so real._

"Dad, I'm wicked tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Alright honey, I love you. Sleep well."

"I love you too, night."

I walk upstairs and get into a nice warm shower. _I wish he really did touch me or even thought of me that way. I really do. My dream was right though, we do come from different worlds. Yet again we are from the same world._ I get out, run a comb through my tangled hair, get into my pjs and take a nice long look at my body. _I have too many curves, but I bet guys like that. I'm too skinny; yet again who likes a pig, well I guess some guys would. I'm gross anyway._ Sighing as I turn off the light and crawl into my nice warm bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BUZZ! I turn over, 5:00am my alarm reads. "Ughhhhh!" I get up and stretch. "Oh boy, my second day of school", I role my eyes, get up head for the bathroom. "I look like sht". I sigh and brush my teeth and warm up my flat iron. _I guess I need to redo my roots; my blond hair is starting to show. I think this time instead of black I'll do red. _I flatten my monster curls down. _Perfect._ I grab my black eyeliner and smear it all across my eyes, also grab my pink eye shadow and put it on. _Cute. _I look at my watch, 5:30am. _Why the hell do I get up so early? _I stretch again and go to my room, picking out a cute black skirt that's on the short side and a tighter shirt that complements my shape._ Let's see if this turns heads today. Maybe Steve will want to kiss me for real today. _I grab my hot pink and black striped knee highs put them on and then throw on my high top converse. I look in the mirror. _I'm really skinny, but wicked cute._

Time to leave finally, with out breakfast in my stomach I grab my bag and leave my silent old house. It's a warm sunny day, with a light breeze, not to bad for the beginning of September. I walk to school and I know some heads turned. I never show off my shape, until now. I'm coming up on the school grounds and I hear yelling. _It's a little early for many people to be here. _I get closer and I can hear what the people are yelling about.

"YOU FOUND A NEW GIRL? HAVN'T I GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE EVER WANTED!!" A blond girl is sitting on a car, make-up filled tears rolling down her cheeks. It's that cheerleader, Molly, Steve's girlfriend, or well I guess ex girlfriend.

"It's not that I don't care about you, and you have given me everything I wanted, but I don't love you anymore. I don't want to lead you on anymore, I'm sorry." Steve says in a hushed tone.

"Who is it, another cheerleader?"

"No, she is kind of. Well different from you and me"

"Who is it!?"

"I can't tell you, I want her to be the first person to hear it."

"Fine," she says as she sobs, "You know football players always go out with cheerleaders!"

"That's true, but I like a girl who wouldn't be caught cheerleading. I'm thinking about quitting football anyway"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you anymore." Steve says getting mad and he walks away leaving Molly crying.

_They broke up! Oh my gosh!_ Being wicked happy I go off to my locker where I find my angel, his head against his locker. I walk up slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday, I was just in a bad mood."

Silence. _Say something._

He lets out a beautiful sigh, "It's ok, I'm sorry too." He sighs again.

"I know it's none of my business, but are you ok."

"Yes and no."

"Want to talk about what ever it is, I'm always up for a good story", I smirk.

After a minute he finally looks up at me, his eyes widen, his face turns red, "Wow".

I blush, "I was going to try something knew today, I can see you like it."

"I do so, anyways… the reason I'm not ok is, I broke up with Molly for another girl, and I think the other girl sees right through me."

"I know how you feel."

He smiles, "Ok I know this sounds weird but I find myself not being able to get you out of my mind".

"Oh, yeah, sure," I say sarcastically.

Before I knew it I was push up against my locker, his hands cradling my face, our tongues exploring each others mouth. A full blown make out, full of passion and want. I wrap my arms around his neck and his fingers run through my hair. _This isn't happening; I must be dreaming again, it's not real_. After what seemed to only be a second we pull away from each other, our breath uneasy and I look at him and smile, he smiles back.

"Pinch me," I gasp.

"What?" He leans up against the locker.

"I need to know that I'm not dreaming."

Steve smiles and kisses my hand then pinches my arm. A rush of pain when through my arm, I wasn't dreaming, not this time.

"This isn't a dream."

"Nope," Steve leans down and kisses me again. "Raven?"

"Yes"

"I think I already know what the answer is to this, but, will you be my girl?"

I kiss him hard, letting my tongue explore his mouth again. He kisses back and starts to put one hand on my butt. I jump a little.

"What's wrong?" He questions.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, am I you're first boyfriend?"

I blush, "Yes."

He smiles and kisses my cheek then walks me to class.

STEVES P.O.V

How am going to be with Raven she's a tomboy Goth chick. I bang my head against the locker.

"Look I'm sorry for yesterday, I was in a bad mood," Raven says quietly.

_Oh man she's here should I talk to her or just blow her off? _I sigh quietly, "It's ok, I'm sorry too." I sigh again.

"I know it's none of my business but are you ok?"

_I am now that you're here._ "Yes and no".

"Want to talk about what ever it is; I'm always up for a good story", I hear her giggle.

_That's so cute. _I look up. _Wow she's hot, oh no my friend decided to pop up_. I blush, "Wow".

Her face turns red, "I was going to try something knew today, I can see you like it."

_I more then like it I love it, and I want that to be mine_. "I do so, anyways… the reason I'm not ok is, I broke up with Molly for another girl, and I think the other girl sees right through me."

"I know how you feel", she blushes.

_She won't believe me_. I smile "Ok I know this sounds weird but I find myself not being able to get you out of my mind".

"Oh, yeah, sure", I hear the sarcasm in her voice.

_What can I do to make her know I'm telling the truth…? Hmm. Oh wait I know_. Before I knew it I pushed her up against her locker, my hands cradling her perfect face, our tongues exploring each others mouth. Full of passion I've been waiting for. She wraps her arms around my neck and I run my fingers through her hair. _This is the best kiss I've ever had, I don't want this to end, but I think my friend will explode if I don't quit while I'm a head. _After what seemed to only be a second we pull away from each other, our breath uneasy and I look at her and we both smile.

"Pinch me," she gasps.

"What?" _Why does she want me to pinch her?_

"I kneed to know that I'm not dreaming."

I smile and take her gentle and kiss it. I pinch her arm cause I know this is real.

"This isn't a dream", she sighs in relief.

"Nope," I kiss her. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

_Oh man I'm so nervous._ "I think I already know what the answer is to this, but, will you be my girl?"

All of a sudden we are back into a hot make out. _Oh this is so good, maybe she will like this_. I slide my hand down toward her butt. She freaks out.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, am I you're first boyfriend?"

She blushes, "Yes."

_She is so cute._ I kiss her cheek and walk her to class. _I Think I'm falling in love._


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ravens P.O.V

My love and I are walking to class. Heads are turning, Steve giving out a cocky smile. _What the hell why that smile. If he is really likes me wouldn't he be less cocky. Ugh this must be a trick. I'm utterly stupid. Raven Stop, you felt that passion in that kiss. Why does he look like that? I wish I could be like Edward Cullen and read mines. With my luck Steve would be my Bella and I wouldn't be able to read his mind anyways. Oh shit English is next. I really don't want to read my paper. It's all dark and depressing and how I hate people! _

We get to the class from hell. I sit down shaking and I look at the bored. My name is writing first then Steve's and so on. Big letters above our names, "PRESENTERS"

_I guess I'm going first… wait, I'M GOING FIRST!_ I feel stomach turn and I feel like I'm going to throw up acid.

"Good morning class!" Miss Smith sang as she entered the room in a puke green dress. "The big day has finally arrived, now class, get out your papers and look at the board. There you will find who is presenting today. Miss Adam, it looks like you're our first victim today!" Smith laughed lightly, "I'm only joking about the victim part. Please come to the front of the class, and read what you have written." She sits at her desk.

Shaking more then ever, I get up, my desk screeches. I lurch my way up to the front of the class, paper in hands and I take a deep breath, cherishing it like it is my last. "Who I really am, By Raven Adam." I take a breath and look up, my angel smiling brightly at me, looking deeply into my eyes. "I am the blood and flesh of Wednesday, and Charlie Adam. I am also the soul of my grandparents. I am a world of nothing. Being young as I am, I have done little or nothing in my life to know who I really am. If you ask my peers, they can tell you who I am. They would say I am that "Goth" chick that hates people and cries over the smallest things. They are right about ½ of that. I can't stand people. I am that person who teachers watch over carefully because they are afraid that I'll shoot up the school and then kill myself. I am the one that neighbors and parents are afraid of, they think I'll corrupt their kids and burn there houses down." I breathe slowly. The ignorance in this world makes me break down. Society had already said who I am. They have labeled me as a Goth, to scary for teachers, feared by all, and hater of everything. Of course they're wrong. I'm none of those. I am like everyone else; I eat, breathe, sleep and work my ass off to better myself. That is who I am, I am everyone else because I am from the same world." I look up and everyone is staring, Steve lost his smile and I see Smith writing up something on a pass. With out thinking I grab my stuff and run out of the room.


	5. chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4, Continued

Chapter 4, Continued

_This is bad, this is very bad. My angel, the look on his face, ugh I always have to mess things up right in the beginning._

"Raven!" I hear Steve call from a distance. "Raven wait up!"

_I can't let him see me like this. _Tears start to role down my cheek. _Great I'm crying…look the bathroom, he can't fallow me in there._ I run into it and I find an empty stall that doesn't smell like shit and I shut and lock the door. _Safe._

"Raven, come out here!" Steve calls outside of the bathroom.

I sit in the stall, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Rave, baby please come out, we need to talk. I need to know if you're alright.

Silence.

"Alright, if you're not coming out I'm coming in there to get you." Steve says. I hear foot steps coming towards me and I see him stop in front of every stall until he comes to mine. "Baby please come out." He waits a minute and then I hear the door unlock and I see him with worry in his eyes. "Hey." He takes my hand and makes me stand up. "Baby what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Come on, tell me. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" My voice cracks.

"Of course not, I'm just worried that's all baby."

"But, it's all true."

"No it's not. Raven you're fucking amazing."

"How?"

Steve hugs me tightly, "You make me feel alive."

Strange as it seems, but Steve all of a sudden got really cold, and his breath smells strangely of blood. I shrug it off for the time being and cuddle with him. "Really?"

"Yes," he breaths and starts to kiss my neck.

"That feels nice." My breath starts to become uneven.

He nips at my neck. I giggle and I want him to go harder, he does, like he knew that's what I wanted.

"Yes…" A moan escapes my mouth.

Steve bites harder and harder until it feels like he is going to bite right through my skin. I start to push him back, "Steve, that's starting to hurt"

He doesn't seem to notice and he grabs me and I can't move and he bites harder still. Steve also starts to take off my pants.

With great strength I push him back, "What the HELL do you think your doing?"

His eyes are ready and full off thirst, his mouth covered in some red liquid, my blood. I feel my neck and sure enough he bit me. I try to move and he blocks me off.

"Don't hurt me." I whisper in fear.

"You're mine, I won't hurt you. I just need to show that you will always be mine. Let me mark you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire, and I need to mark you. Do you love me?"

"I do love you."

"Then let me share that with the world." He comes over to me and licks my neck.

"Will this make me a vampire?"

"Not until we are married."

"But, in Twilight."

"Twilight doesn't speak the whole truth; let me bite you, please!" He breaths heavily into my ear.

"Yes."

Steve then pushes me up against the stall and kisses my lips with his bloody ones. Pushing my black hair away from my porcelain neck and bites me hard, harder then I ever thought possible. It gave me so much pleaser, not pain and I moan his name "Steve, yes, Steve," over and over again and as soon as he finishes and he looks at me with blood covering his lushes lips, I moan again and I feel like I've just had sex and I feel my panties get wetter. I was having my first orgasm.

Steve smiles, " Later my love, we will do this the proper way," he runs his hard against my wet panties.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_This is too good to be real. _Steve puts his hand on my shoulder and starts to shake me, then softly says "Raven, wake up sweetie. Wake up honey."

My eyes open and my dad is sitting on the bed. _All a dream, damn. _"W-what?"

"I heard you scream dear, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I just had a bad dream or something." I sign and lay back down, "Maybe the sushi was bad."

"Maybe," My dad kisses the top of my head, "Try to get some sleep."

"Mmkay, dad I will." I lay down into my sheets as my dad walks out my room and shuts the door.

_All a dream, all a dream, it was so real. Pfft, Rave be real, vampires don't exist and Steve would never love you. It felt so real. My neck throbs from the bite mark. _I touched my neck, its ice cold. _This is too weird._

I lay my head down, and keep going over the dream in my head over and over again. How it felt, what I wanted to happen. Thinking about how dumb it was to ever think a football star could ever love a girl like me. _Why would Steve ever break up with Molly or Deanna who ever he is going out with this week? They are cheerleaders, and I'm creative. Ugh. _I think for hours until my alarm buzzes loudly. _5am I guess I should get up._

I get up and look in the mirror and pull out the exact outfit that I wore in my dream. _Maybe it will work. No Rave, it won't he doesn't notice you, ya'll had a fight yesterday and he will never talk to you again. It doesn't hurt to try. _I finish putting on my make-up and I walk out the door, head to school. _See no yelling this is not like my dream. _I feel disappointed and while walking to my locker I hear someone getting pushed against a locker. I look up. Steve, the angel from my nightmare in a make-out, session with Molly, there passion is what Steve and I had in my dream. A single tear flows down my cheek. _He isn't worth the tears Rave, he isn't worth it. _Taking a deep breath I walk over to my locker, opening it I hear the love birds stop making out and giggle.

"Steve, calm yourself we aren't alone anymore."

"Baby, don't worry about that loser," Steve breaths out then goes back to making out with that whore.

Small tears flow down my cheeks. _Loser? That's what I am? He has no idea how much I'm falling for him. _My heart feels like it just got ripped out of my chest and stabbed 50 fuckin' times. _Pull your self together Raven, you know he doesn't love you, he never will. _Taking a huge gulp of air, I wipe my dark eyes dry, grab a few bricks, shove them in my bag and head to study,

_This isn't happening._


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All during study, I lay my head on a sticky desk. It's humid out, the sun in baking the classrooms, sweat is forming on my forehead, and I don't give a damn. My study teacher, Mr. San, walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, I look up, and my eyes are all puffy. He leads me out of the classroom into the air conditioned hallway. _Why didn't they put A.C in the class rooms?_

"Raven, something really seems to be bothering you, I was wondering if it is something you needed to talk about." Mr. San says in a whisper.

"You wouldn't understand," I say as another tear comes.

"Try me."

I sigh, whipping my eyes, "Well there is this boy…"

"Mhm."

"He's a football player."

"Steve?"

I look down, "How did you know?"

"I've seen how you look at him."

"It's not proper for me for like someone like him."

"Says who?"

"Society."

"Society can go fuck itself. You are just like everyone else."

"But I don't act like everyone else."

"No you don't, that's what makes you, you. You are so much deeper then 95% of everyone in this school, staff included."

"I guess so."

Mr. San puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry Rave, you will find someone special." He heads back inside the classroom.

I sit down and lean my head on the cool wall. I don't see why he cares. _He doesn't know what I'm going through. Ugh. He is right though, I will find someone special, and I am deeper then most of the people here. _In mid thought, I see Miss Smith walking down. She stops in front of me, smirking then goes off into her room. _She must have heard the whole conversation, I've heard she loves to gossip. She is going to tell my whole class, if life couldn't get any worse._

The bell rings and I go back in the oven to grab my shit and go off to the class from hell. Sitting in my squeaky desk, I dread what is about to come. Looking up at the board, written in pink chalk, "No presentations pass in your papers on the stool in the front… I will be partnering you up with someone for a book project. _Good I don't need to present, but group project? This doesn't seem good._


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 con

Mrs. Smith gazed over at me with wicked eyes and a vile smile. She hisses, "This group project will be with a partner of my choosing and it will be a project on how two people from different social classes are similar. You and your partner will both have to write a paper on each other and make one poster on your similarities. This will be do in two weeks, because I know people schedules are busy, busy, busy." Her smile is huge and she walks over to me, "Raven, I'm going to partner you up with…" She looks around the room and smiles, "Steve".

The sound of his name made my body shiver. I look over to him, his head smack down on his desk, I know he hates me, but really it won't be that bad. I sigh and look down at my desk and I hear Mrs. Smith chuckle and she names off the other groups.

The bell chimes and Steve walks over to me.

"So… I guess we are partners," He says casually.

"I guess so… So when should we get together to, um, work on our project?"

"I can do it tonight if we can work at your house." A smile creeps across his face.

"That should be fine." I sigh, trying my hardest not to blush.

"Good. I'll come over around three." Steve flashes his perfect smile and leaves the room.

My heart is racing about a hundred miles an hour as I get up from my desk to go to chem. _Wow, I knew this would happen. Why am I so happy, he hates you Rave, so why am I falling for him?_ The rest of the day slugs on, Steve staring at me when ever we where in the same room. My heart racing when the last bell rings, I walk to my locker and he's at his. _This is like a dream._

"Hey Raven," Steve smiles and shuts his locker and leaning against his locker.

"Hi." I try not to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Want a ride back to your house?" Steve gets a bit too close to me.

"S-sure," I tremble when I look up at his perfect angle like face.


End file.
